Cyborg Joe
Introduction Cyborg Joe is a young Cyborg that has the power of the once forbidden Logia Dyna Dyna no Mi. The devil fruit at one point was thought to be unusable due to the consumer blowing up. However Cyborg Joe somehow found a way to make it work. Many people believe it has something to do with his robotic body, but they do not know the true secrete behind his success. Appearance Cyborg Joe looks like a young sixteen year old boy made up of skin colored robotic pieces. the joints are held tightly together, but one can still see the diffrent little sections that were put together to make up his chest arms and parts of his face. He has bright blue eyes and brown curly hair. Most of the time Cyborg Joe only wears a pair of blue jean and some black and white sneakers. His chest is left bare. He stands around five feet tall and six inches. Personality Cyborg Joe has a very calm and polite personality. He never yells and he always speaks in a respectful tone. His tone and voice never changes, not even when he is in danger. Most people see this as a result of him being made into a cyborg. They think that his emotions have been dampened by the process. The truth however is that Cyborg Joe is never in any real danger. The reason why he is calm is due to the fact that he knows this and he believes he has control of the situation at all times. Cyborg Joe is actually a very arrogant person. He thinks he knows more than anyone else and he always thinks he is right. When he fights opponents he thinks that he is always in control of the fight and that the other person is falling for his traps. Most of the time he charges head first into battle never worrying about himself. His reckless behavior has gotten him into trouble on many occasions, but the young Cyborg never seems to learn. For him life is a game and the body is used to play it. He is sure he will always win in the end. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Cyborg Joe is a terrible swordsmen. He uses his blade more like a metal club than a actual sword. In truth the only reason he carries around a sword is to look cool. In a fight he barely uses it. He would rather fall back onto his devil fruit powers or the strength of his body. He will however use the sword to defend himself and others. The blade is used more as a tool of protection than a weapon. This fact is even more enforced due to the fact that Cyborg Joe's blade is actually blunted. His sword can only cut with speed and power, not with its edge. Marksmanship Cyborg Joe has the marksmanship of a machine. His mind can predict where his target is going to move beforehand and fire rounds off to hit it. This type of targeting allows him to hit targets moving at super sonic speeds. This is similar to anti aircraft weaponry, but instead of shooting at airplanes he is shooting at people. Hand to Hand Combat Cyborg Joe uses a free style martial arts. His way of fighting is more pure physical instinct rather than a style. However if you had to put a style to it, then it would be a form of karate. However it should be noted that Cyborg Joe is constantly improving his hand to hand fighting style. When he fights a opponent he scans there movements. The more he fights the more advance of a fighting style he builds in his data base. Once he has learned the move completely he can copy it with his own body straight from the data base. That means that Cyborg Joe can use any form of martial arts as long as it does not requite body manipulation to use it, like Angelic Fist. Physical Strength Cyborg Joe can pick up a battle ship and arm wrestle a giant. His great strength comes from the super powered hydraulic systems built into his arms. Not only can he dish out punishment, but his arms can also take it. His grip strength is strong enough to crush sea stone and he can punch clean though a wall of the stuff. Agility Cyborg Joe has rockets built into his body. He can fly around at super sonic speeds and hover above the ground with jets in his hands and feet. His speed however is mainly limited to straight forward and reverse. He can turn sharply, but it is much slower than his forward attack speed. If he tries with his rockets he will turn like a jet and move in a arc. Most of the time he would rather simply shut off the jets and take the slow route, because that arc leaves him exposed to counter attacks. Endurance Cyborg Joe's entire body is made up of sea stone. Well the outside frame is. This outside frame which is connected to a inside frame allows him to wear the protective hard armor and still move around. This also protects him from the ocean. If he is throw into it his machine parts can still activate allowing him to shoot through the water like a sub or fly back out with his jet pack. Weapons Rocket Launcher Sniper Torpedoes Poison Gass Drones Devil Fruit Dyna Dyna No Mi Summary, The Dyna Dyna No Mi is a logia devil fruit that turns the user into a Dyna stone logia. This gives the user the ability to create, manipulate, and control Dyna Stones. However if the user or his stones are exposed to oxygen they explode. Cyborg Joe however has found a way to get around this. This is due to Cyborg Joe taking his brain out of his body before he consumed the devil fruit and placing it into a jar. From there the devil fruit was feed to his brain. His brain was then placed into a super computer in the shape of a man and connected to a web of relays and other technology. Taking the brain stems that would connect to the spine Cyborg Joe was able to connect them to four cyborg bodies. Using his computer connections and his logia powers Cyborg Joe is able to control the cyborg bodies from afar and still create Dyna stones with them. That way Cyborg Joe can send out his bodies around the world and use his devil fruit successfully without endangering the main brain. Type, Logia Usage of the devil fruit Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Powerhouse411- Cyborg Joe learned everything he knows about both devil fruit and Cyborgs from Powerhouse411. He is also his self proclaimed apprentice and his self sword little brother. Cyborg Joe has been on several missions for Powerfhouse411 and moves to always aid his moaster Lunocious Crixious Propumpus - Cyborg Joe later studied under Lunocious Crixious Propumpus. He always thought the man was crazy, but he knew his stuff. Propumpus was the one who gave him the idea of storing his brain in oxygenless fluid and empowring it though electricity. The entire process was also done by Propumpus while Cyborg Joe's brain was out of his body. The two are fast friends who write each other often, but Cyborg Joe still thinks the guy is nuts. Order of the Red Moon- Much of Cyborg Joe's parts and pieces come from the Order of the Red Moon. He had made deals with them in the past before he made his body. Using there technology they made the outer shell and the wiring that runs the entire system. The suit can be frozen over with the thickest of ice and it will still run at full potential. This technology is the result of the Order of the Red Moon's Weaponization studies. It is very high advance technology. Enemies Other History Cyborg Joe's story begins with his birth. Cyborg Joe was born with a weak body but a powerful mine. As a boy he grew up a sickly child. He would spend much of his time in his room studying and reading books. As he grew his health improved and Joe was able to go outside. He soon became fascinated with animals and all the different wild life on his home island. His fascination dimmed however once he became a teenager. He was exposed to the hardships of there castle community and that of outsiders moving in on there territory. He soon discovered that others desired there home and as a result he moved to put his studies to good use. Naturally as a member of Nal-mosiq he looked up to Powerhouse411. He studied under the man and learned as much as he could from the man. Powerhouse introduced him to the wonderful concept of cyborgs and the process of fixing ones body. It was during this time that he was thinking on this process that he meet Propumpus. The man was crazy, wild, and a outsider, but Joe just liked him. Propumpus talked on and on about his theory of manganization, but every now and then he would show a bit of robotic genius. Eventually Joe was able to convince him to help him create the ultimate Cyborg body. The two of them came up with the plans of what would later be Cyborg Joe. The plan however was never to use a actual human brain. That all however changed when Cyborg Joe turned seventeen. On Cyborg Joe's seventeenth birthday tragedy struck. A creature known as a death sire came from below and began to rampage on the island. The create had caught both Propumpus and Joe off guard as they were walking and talking about plans at the time. With great courage and fearsome will to survive the duo fought the mighty beast. However in the end Joe was slicked in half by its claws. Propumpus however was able to use The Spear of Science and a passing thunderstorm to defeat the creature, however his friend was beyond healing. That whas when Propumpus initiated there plans and preserved Joe's brain in a jar and created Cyborg Joe. After Joe was restored Prompus left. He no longer had a desire to stay on the island. Him and Joe stayed friends, but Joe was now moving to protect his homeland from pirates and the world government. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Main Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Cyborg Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsmen Category:Marksman Category:Male Category:Robot Category:Scientist Category:Mecha Builder Category:Mechanic Category:Captain Category:Bandits Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Human